


"Vacation" - Kaylie & Jackie Fanfiction

by Lizardforce



Series: The Official Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Official Podcast, penguinz0 - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Disney World, Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: THE OFFICIAL VACATION.... To Disney World. What's better than four grown ass men going to a (technically) child's place? If you thought of something you thought was better... You're fucking wrong. How about a little affair drama? ;)What was going to be a wonderful trip to Disney World... took a slight turn for the most awkward. With Kaya and Charlie together, Andrew and Jackson estrange themselves from the relationship. In Jackson's case... that would be easy if Charlie wasn't being promiscuous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've never fucking been to Disney World so i have no idea what i am writing about. :)
> 
>  
> 
> it's currently 2:30 in the fucking morning. i literally stayed up to write smut. wow. what am i doing with my life...
> 
> this is also mainly supposed to be from Jackson's point of view?
> 
> _Lizardforce_

“Where are we going?” Jackson grumbled from the backseat.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Charlie didn’t budge from his spot in the front seat, next to Andrew.

“You said that the last 5 times I asked you!” He began to whine. Kaya looked over at him with a scowl, “Shut up, Jackson.” Andrew remained speechless in the driver’s seat but chuckled at Kaya’s snap. “If it helps, Jackson, we are about 10 minutes away.” Andrew quickly looked back at him—he was anxious to get out of the vehicle. All of them were…

  
  
  
  


The castle was coming into sight; Jackson was staring out at it like stole all of his cats. “What the fuck is that?” He squinted. The two in the front seat made faces of repulsion. Charlie slowly turned to face him. “That’s Disney World…” Jackson looked at him and chewed on his lip. “Oh…”

“Have you… even heard of Disney World?” Andrew blinked.

Jackson didn’t say anything; he simply looked out the window and watched the cars that passed them. “You’ve **never** heard of Disney World?” Andrew sighed and shook his head minutely. Jackson was silent for a moment. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair quickly.

  
  
  
  


Surprisingly enough, Kaya was awake when they got there and parked. “Finally…” Andrew immediately turned off the car and got out to stretch. Jackson and Kaya did the same… Charlie didn’t. He could stretch in the car; he was short enough to do so. They ran a quick double-check to see if they had everything then began the long walk to the park.

“It’s a bit more packed than I thought it would be.” Charlie looked around at the vehicles as they walked by them.

“Well it’s a Saturday… People probably have nothing to fucking do.” Andrew shrugged.

“Like us!” Jackson smiled brightly, although he was looking at the ground.

Kaya chuckled quietly—“Just like us…” He whispered.

They walked in an awkward clump—with Kaya and Charlie oddly close together. It wasn’t odd. Jackson and Andrew both knew what was going on there. Andrew found out in a weird way, Jackson knew from common sense. Occasionally Kaya would lean down slightly to whisper something to Charlie… He responded by physically smacking him on the stomach. He didn’t seem hit him very hard since Kaya would laugh afterward.

  
  
  
  


“There are… a lot of children here for a children’s park.” Jackson observed awkwardly. Charlie found that funny and snorted. “Was this a good idea?” He continued on—Kaya responded this time. “Why is it not? This place looks cool as fu—“ He stopped himself. “Heck.”

“Well yeah…” Jackson stopped, deciding not to overthink it too much and make things worse, “Never mind.” Andrew decided to loosen up the tension: “What are we going to do first?”

Jackson was the first to respond, of course: “I’m hungry.”

Kaya glared at him: “We… We just ate like 20 minutes ago.”

He shrugged. “I got hungry again…”

“It’s fine, I’m kind of hungry too. Jackson and I can go get something to eat real quick.” Charlie gently patted Kaya’s arm, although he was looking at Jackson with an unusual fervor. Jackson shuffled his feet uneasily but agreed to go.

“We might as well all go then. Maybe we will see something we might want to do on our walk.” Andrew looked around quickly. The other three guys agreed.

  
  
  
  


Andrew was gone getting his food, and Jackson’s. “Could you get my food for me, Kaya?” Charlie gave him puppy-dog eyes. Kaya nodded and sauntered off, glowering at Jackson.

Charlie was sitting across from him, quickly changing his seat to sit next to him. Jackson was partially confused and slightly flustered, looking around quickly. “Uhh, Charlie?” He blinked at him and smiled small.

“Yeess?”

“What… What are you doing?”

“I just want to sit by you, Jackson.”

His cheeks burned with a blush. “Uhh…”

“What?” Charlie blinked, “You’re blushing… That’s cute.”

Jackson was in a silently panic, praying for Kaya to come back. _’Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Where is he?’_ His thoughts were erratic and all over the place. They were interrupted when something was placed on Jackson’s thigh. Charlie’s hand. Jackson’s main concern was the public and their children. “Charlie, there’s—the kids.” He whispered, stumbling over his words. “And?” His grip tightened and slid upwards. Just before his hand reached his hip, Jackson stopped him and held Charlie’s hand tightly.

“Not now, Charlie… Not—Not here.” Jackson let go of his hand and looked around, hoping no one saw.

“Ooh. Maybe we should go somewhere else then?”

“That wasn’t what I meant. What… What about Kaya?”

Charlie switched back to his original seat. “Oh please.” He looked at him with a concerned glare. “What do you mean? You… aren’t happy with him?” He shrugged slowly. “He’s a great guy, and great in bed… but lately has been a fucking drag.” Charlie quickly looked around, checking if anyone around them caught his vulgarity. “Well, before you and Andrew came over…”

  
  
  


### Earlier that day…

_Charlie groaned from the bed. “They will be over in 20 minutes. Pleaase.” Kaya was on the opposite side of the room getting dressed. He didn’t look at him, but responded quickly and blandly, “No, Charlie…” He moaned and rolled onto his back, “But daddy—“ Kaya turned around, “Please don’t call me that.”_

_“But, you like it.”_

_He sighed. “I did.”_

_Charlie got up and stood behind him, not really paying attention to what he was doing… although it was normally in his right mind to admire him doing this. “Did I… do something?” Kaya turned around again, holding Charlie’s face in his hands. “No. Of course not. I’m just not really into it anymore, dear.” Charlie sighed quietly, “Oh…”_

_“It’s not you. I promise.” Kaya brought himself close to him, kissing his forehead and holding him close. Charlie savored the embrace, smiling small. They pulled apart, Kaya now holding onto his shoulders. “Now… How long did you say we have?” He smirked._

_“20 minutes.”_

_“We can make it in 10.”_

_“Mmm.”_

_Kaya wasted no time. His hands ran through Charlie’s hair, gripping it tightly and jerking his head to the side. He began kissing and sucking on his neck—_   
  
  


“I don’t fucking want to hear about that, Charlie.” Jackson spoke a little louder than he meant to. The judgmental stares he got burned into him. “Sorry…”

Kaya and Andrew returned with the food. _’Just in time, holy shit.’_ “Ooh, yay.” Kaya sat by Charlie. Of course. They began to discuss some shit, Andrew looked over at Jackson. “What did you and Charlie talk about…?” Jackson was slightly stunned for a moment.

“What… What do you mean?”

“Well I don’t know about Kaya, but I think I saw Charlie—…” He stopped.

“Oh. It’s… I don’t really want to talk about it.”

  
  
  


_They ate quickly. It’s up to you, reader, how fast they eat. I don’t know if they eat fast like I do or slow like my fucking mother. Anyway, they played a lot of games and surprisingly, got on a few rides with some weird stares from concerned adults. Charlie, being a little shit, persisted on with flirting with Jackson. Hah… did you get my joke? “Little shit”? Because he’s short? No…? Okay… I’ll just… Finish the story…_

  
  
  


“I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Jackson quickly walked off towards the building. Once he got inside, he realized he didn’t even need to go… He just stood at the sinks and quickly washed his face, trying to run the day over in his head. _’What the fuck, Charlie?’_ Speaking of which, he followed shortly after.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m… Yes.”

Charlie looked around quickly. “Hey… let’s go into the big stall.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “No one’s in here…”

Jackson looked at him. “What? No.” Charlie began to nudge him closer. “Come on. You’ll have fun.” His gaze was pure lust… Jackson was unsure if he should be turned on or confused. “Ch-Charlie, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He quickly looked around again. “Shut up and get in.” Rolling his eyes, Jackson stopped protesting and got in. Charlie shut and locked the door, pinning him up against the door… it was a little awkward because of the height difference. Jackson gulped and flushed bright red. Charlie’s voice was still in a whisper. “I like it rough, Jackson—“ He was interrupted rather quickly…

Jackson had basically lost his mind… not in an angry way. He didn’t hesitate to grip Charlie’s hair and kiss him roughly on the mouth. Charlie suppressed a moan and began to mess around with Jackson’s pants. A minute or so went by until they were at least undone… No time was to be wasted with Charlie.

He got down onto his knees, pulling down Jackson’s boxers slightly. Taking his dick in his hand, Charlie’s mouth enveloped the tip. His hand slowly pumped up and down the shaft, his mouth sucking and slurping. Jackson’s breath became heavy, putting his hand behind Charlie’s head, pushing him down further on his cock. It slid down his throat easily. “Fuck…” Jackson whispered, repeating his actions a few more times. Charlie pressed his tongue up against the underside of the shaft, making Jackson’s breath waver. He knew he couldn’t last long if Charlie kept this up…

“Oh God…” Charlie didn’t need Jackson’s hand to push his face down onto him. He sped up, continuing to deep-throat him. They both knew Jackson was close… He had begun to throb in his mouth. It was only seconds later when he came. All inside Charlie’s mouth.

As Charlie stood up, he wiped his mouth quickly. “We should get back out there…” Jackson was a little worn from… that. Slowly he stuffed himself back inside and got situated. Charlie already left, Jackson was back at the sinks. “I am so fucked…” He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> those last 3 paragraphs were so hard for me to write. i was literally blushing.
> 
>  
> 
> tune into The Official Podcast every Thursday at 9 PM EST. :)
> 
> VidMe: https://vid.me/TheOfficialPodcast  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRD7N-Zrj2DMPlFktUo5BRduSyCxu8nZy
> 
>  
> 
> (they aren't paying me to say this. they just deserve more love than they get.)


End file.
